Never Get Over
by vanillalovescnjonghyun
Summary: It’s hard to get over someone you have loved all your life. But then, not unless you get over that person that you’ll get to move on. InoShika, ShikaIno


Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine, as much as I would want to. (yeah, even Neji and Shika don't belong to me hwaaaaaa it sucks)

**Summary: It's hard to get over someone you have loved all your life. But then, not unless you get over that person that you'll get to move on. InoShika, ShikaIno**

**A/N: Hey, you guys! It's been a long time, isn't it? I took quite a short break from writing fics, but what the heck, I'm very much back! This is my third ShikaIno fic, hope you like it! Ja!**

**Never Get Over**

"_Oh, Shika! Did you see that? DID YOU ACTUALLY SEE THAT!" _

_Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he felt his teammate shake his shoulders hard in excitement. He felt as if anytime soon, his head would roll off._

"_See what, Ino?" he growled._

_His companion shrieked happily, blushing furiously as she shook him harder than ever. _

"_AHHH! SHIKA! HE LOOKED AT ME! OH, AND WAS THERE EVER SO PASSIONATE LOVE IN HIS EYES WHEN HE DID SO! AHHH! SHIKA!"_

"_Ne, Ino! Stop shaking me! You're going to break my neck!"_

_He scowled at how Ino had ignored his words and continued to act like a freak, her eyes no longer the bright cerulean hue his own eyes seemed to drown in, but rather, a pair of fast beating hearts. _

_What made him scowl even more was the thought of her crazed infatuation. Sure, every girl in Konoha seemed to have fallen for the Uchiha boy, but what's weird with Ino was that even the slight movement of Sasuke's eyes in her direction was a big deal. For one, he himself had never seen any other emotions in Sasuke's eyes than rue, loathe, and vengeance. Not even a slight hint of love or passion shone in his ebony eyes. _

_He glanced at the famed Uchiha guy. What was it that Ino and all the other girls found in him that make them go crazy about him? Was it his deep black eyes? His sharingan perhaps? His smirk – er, smile? What! _

_He did not fully understand, and heck, he didn't want to know more,_

_Ino and Shika's eyes widened as the young Uchiha started to approach them. Ino's hands dropped their grip on Shika's arm, which made the boy take a quick glance at his companion, to which he blanched slightly at seeing her face turn brick-red._

_Sasuke smirked at Ino before he walked past the two, his arrogant self and all, leaving Ino both hurt yet enthusiastic, in some way._

_When Sasuke had gone, Shikamaru turned to Ino and with a frown remarked, "When will you ever stop chasing after that Uchiha Sasuke, Ino?"_

_Ino raised an eyebrow at him, then gave a short chuckle._

"_Until he gets to notice that we were inevitably made for each other, lazy bum."_

"_Oh, damn, but the guy can't even look you in your eyes! Man, mendoukuse…" he replied, slapping his palm on his forehead with a sigh._

_Ino glared at him and spat, "What do you care anyway, you lazy bastard? You never know a thing about love! All you do is sulk around all day watching your stupid clouds!"_

_She smacked him on the shoulder, pushing him sideways, then stalked off._

_Shikamaru almost raised his hands in complete surrender. He shrugged and muttered to himself, "Yeah, right. I might never know a thing about your stupid love."_

It's because you never gave me a chance.

_He sighed, then walked off to the opposite direction, hands behind his head as he stared up at the clouds._

A rather sad-looking Sakura entered the Yamanakas' flower shop, where Ino had been staying for the past hour.

"_Ohayo_, Sakura," Ino greeted.

The pink-haired girl did not even look at her. She stared at a single flower, a daffodil.

Seeing her unusual silent behavior, Ino decided to speak up.

"Well, I hear Sasuke's back in town again, isn't he? Visited him lately?"

No reply.

Ino decided not to push the subject any further. Instead she slid off the chair behind the counter and approached her friend, placing a hand comfortingly around her shoulders.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at Ino with teary eyes. She clutched Ino's hands then the sorrowful drabbles came.

"Ino, Sasuke… he… told me it was…

…over…"

Ino's eyes widened in shock.

"He – he… ended it…"

Her eyes shot a sympathetic look at her friend. She understood. All these years Sakura has yearned of only one man's attentions. Ino knew that what Sakura felt for Sasuke when they were still twelve had never been an infatuation; it was pure love. And as each year passes by that love has grown deeper, and Ino knew that. She had let Sakura have her one true happiness. Soon, two years after their love-hate relationship, Sasuke began to return the girl's affections, and he and Sakura settled down as a couple. Ino had watched them grow together as a couple, and she was happy for them. In her silence, she smiled whenever she sees Sakura kissing his forehead and wishing him goodluck before his every mission.

But in her silence as well, she hurt deeply. She hurt at the thought of being left out, left aside, with no one in particular. Yes, she had gotten over her silly schoolgirl crush on Sasuke, but then again, she realized it was more than that. Every smile was like a knife stabbing through her body, and every kiss was like killing her over and over again. Yes, she was alive, but each day some part of her life was being taken. She would not doubt it that if this would continue, she will be left with barely a soul. No feelings, no emotions, no anything. Just that pain.

Then now the freakin' bastard has decided to end the relationship.

To Ino's surprise, she did not feel elated, not one tiny bit. Not like she had been praying for them to break up… but then…

Sure she could have Sasuke for her own now; he was free. But then was that really all she deserved? Left-overs of Sasuke's relationship with Sakura? No, definitely not.

But then from Sakura's eyes she could see that the girl truly loved him, and still does. She could not stand to be happy yet another heart was mourning over that happiness.

Another heart…

Yes, another heart…

Alongside Sakura, yet another heart was breaking, and that was Shikamaru's.

All those years Ino had often confided to him the very depths of her soul, things that no one else besides the two of them every knew, the deepest secrets of her heart. And yes, that included her feelings about Sasuke's and Sakura's relationship, how she was hurt everytime she sees them so sweet and all. Yes, Shikamaru had always smirked at her sobs, and dismissed them as mere baloney, but then again, he would always end up pulling her close and letting her cry on his shoulder. He had never shown it, but his heart cried with hers at moments like these.

It hurt him to see her pained like that; he frowns when he sees her trying to choke back the tears and smile so the people won't know. She did not want anyone (except for Shikamaru) to know that she still had feelings for Sasuke, knowing that that would only cause a gap between her friendship with Sakura, and perhaps, a struggle for their relationship. And she did not want that. She just wanted everyone to be happy, even if it cost her her own happiness and love. After all, she was Ino. She was never dumb nor stupid, Shikamaru knows that. Though he might complain that she was the most troublesome girl he has ever met, and the loudest at that, he knows she was really good at heart.

And now her knees tremble, her hands shake, she wanted to run away from everything. Sakura went home earlier, and she was left with uncertain thoughts to herself.

Maybe this time she should get over it. Get over _him_.

Yes, it's going to be hard, but then, she'll never get over herself until she gets over him, will she?

She did not know; she was confused all the more.

Then she started walking. Letting her feet take her to wherever it led her to. It won't really matter now; she was so empty. Nothing would ever matter. Nothing. Or… would there?

Her feet led her to a very familiar place. A place beside the crystal clear waters of the river, upon which the moon reflected its pearly lights right then.

Then, she realized she was not alone.

Someone was there, a someone who was always beside her but she never knew. So this was where her feet led her to.

Home.

She approached him, his pineapple hair and all.

"Shika…"

Tears welled up in her eyes.

He looked up to her. He had been lying down on the grass, pretending to be asleep underneath the bed of moonlight upon him.

He sat up with a frown on his face, saying, "Why is it that when you come to me, you are always crying?"

Ino ignored his weak attempt to joke, but instead, she knelt down before him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Shika sighed.

She was crying again.

Yes, damn crying, soaking his clothes wet again.

But he couldn't care less. After all, she was with him. And that's what he had always wanted.

He dropped gently on his back, Ino following closely after him. He strecthed out an arm, to which she rested her head upon. His other arm he put under his own head to support it. She rested an arm acroos his abdomen, toying at his chuunin vest. They continued to be silent in this position , with him stroking tenderly at her hair.

"Did you know, you had always hurt me whenever you had chased after that guy."

She snorted at that.

"I did not chase after him, _baka._"

"You certainly did."

"When?"

"You did so too many times it would be impossible to say them."

She punched his stomach.

"Ow! But it's true!"

"Shut it up. Just shut it up, Shikamaru."

"Hn. Whatever."

Silence followed in a little while.

"But what hurt me most was… you loving him from afar… and hurting behind the shadows of your smiles…"

His voice was a deep rumble from his chest, and she could feel his heavy breathing against her own skin.

"All these things, they make it harder for me to even breathe…"

Then he looked away.

"But you know what, I forgive you…"

Ino looked up to him, only to be locked up in his loving gaze.

"Why?" she croaked out.

He did not say anything. He looked away.

She tapped impatiently at his chest.

"Why?" she repeated.

He thought of the best alibi to get himself out of this embarrassing situation.

"Well, it's the easiest way to get you to shut up and stop nagging at me like my mother," he lied hastily.

But Ino had seen the blush that crept at his cheeks. She grinned.

"You love me."

"H-h… _ne?_"

The blush darkened. Ino's smile grew wider.

"You love me, you lazy ass," she said poking his chest with her pointing finger accusingly.

Shikamaru did not reply to that. He knew he need not give her an answer. She was smart enough to read between the lines.

Between the smiles.

Between the lies.

"So tomorrow, it would be your treat? Ramen, possibly with Chouji and the rest of the guys?" she teased.

"Hn. _Mendoukuse_."

She chuckled.

_As far as I know Ino, I haven't gotten over you despite all these years. And I guess I never will._

_- And as long as the stars shine down from the heavens.  
Long as the rivers run to the sea.  
I'll never get over you getting over me-_

_-Bellefire_

_A/N: _

_Review. Review. Review._

_And oh, btw, Neji is hot. Gorgeously hot._

_And also, this is dedicated to the people out there who had requested for a ShikaIno fic._

_(Hey, join my forum, you people. Just answer, who's the Hottest guy in konoha? The Forum title is Hot Guys of Konoha, or something like that :P)_

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed this story. JA! _


End file.
